Avatar: The Flames of War
by Lich00
Summary: The New Avatar appears, follow her story as she strives to restore order to the Earth Kingdom and the rest of the World.


**A New Avatar**

 **Content warning. Nothing lewd just graphic.**

Akane stood on the roof off her home fiddling with the antenna while her mother updated her on the situation with the radio.

"There's still some static… right there. Perfect dear." She called from inside.

"Alright I'll be right in." Akane said as she leaped off of the roof and landed gently by blasting fire from her feet.

She ran inside to see what the war broadcast had. Hopefully something about her Father.

"The War among the Earth States still rages on. Even the intervention of the Fire Nation and Water Tribes has yet to see a significant impact on the war. The conflict continues to approach Republic City and citizens are advised to be ready for the war to reach the city. In other news, Asami Sato the head of Future Industries announced her full support in the war effort. The elderly-" Akane sighed as she turned the radio off.

"I'm sure your Father is just fine." Her mother said.

Akane looked over at her mother in boredom. In the Seventeen years since her birth, she had spent the last fifteen living in the forest with her Mother and Father. Her mother had taught her Firebending and General skills. Her Father had trained her in Lightning Bending and combat. Both of them had never given her a reason as to why they hadn't let her leave the forest. Then her Father had left because of the war and Akane had been left behind. Now she just wanted to hear about her Father on the battlefield.

"I know he's fine. It's just I want to go see all the things he's doing over there. I want to go out and meet people." Akane said.

"Dear, you know the deal." Aki said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know." Akane mumbled as smoke curled off of her hands.

The 'Deal' was that when Akane could beat her mother in a duel she could leave. The problem being that her mother was a very, very powerful fire bender. She was nearly forty five and looked like she was only a few years older than her daughter.

"But mom, I'm almost eighteen and I can count the amount of people I actually know on two hands." Akane said.

Her mother sighed as she heated up some Tea. Akane was still fuming but took a sip and breathed out calmly. She grabbed her swords off of her door and walked outside.

"I'm going out to practice." She said.

"Be back for dinner." Aki said.

Akane walked through the trees into a scorched clearing. It was the perfect place for her to practice. She unsheathed her swords, twin scimitars with dragon heads carved into the hilts, and began moving in the dance that her father had invented. A slice here, a flip and a slice there. Then she let the Lightning flow from her hands into the swords and swung them rapidly towards the edges of the clearing. Lighting blasted from either sword and flew into the trees surrounding her. When she finished her exercise the clearing had grown by a few feet and she smiled.

"Better. Much better. Wonder what's for dinner…" She said aloud as she sheathed her swords.

She wandered back through the woods and hummed to herself as the setting sun turned the forest gold. When she was close to home she breathed in the smell of wood smoke. Her mouth watered at the prospect of freshly cooked meat. She ran through the woods happily until she reached the clearing where her home sat. Her house sat in flames. Her mother was lying in front of two strangers and she looked injured. Akane screamed as she charged the strangers. They turned and looked unimpressed. She swung her swords at the taller of the two men and he dodged it and grabbed her arm. The other took out a chain and wrapped it around her, keeping her arms and legs bound.

"Well, looks like you lied to us. Bitch." The tall man said kicking her mother.

Her mother groaned but didn't react otherwise. Akane was about to breath fire at them when the shorter man clamped his hand over her mouth. She tried to bite him or anything to remove his hand but to no avail.

"Hey, Wiz? Can I have some fun with the new girl?" He asked the taller man sounding positively insane.

"Go ahead. Just make sure you don't kill her." He said calmly.

The short man grinned as he slammed Akane's head against the ground. She cringed as she felt a trickle of blood flowing through her hair. The short man laughed as he sat on her chest.

"Oh you and I are gonna have lots of fun. I haven't gotten to have fun since that general conscripted us!" He laughed.

He held up to fingers and a small concentrated flame formed just above them. He held the flame just above her face and she clenched her eyes shut as the heat burned them. For a few seconds nothing happened then he forced one of her eyes open and shot the flame at it. Akane screamed in pain as the flame burned her eye. She passed out a few seconds later.

When she woke up again she was attached to a tree while the two men argued. Her eye was burning but she could still see somewhat. The left side of her vision was extremely blurry and she squeezed it shut to keep the air from stinging it. Then she noticed that it was certainly much colder than it should have been. She looked down to see that her pants were gone. It took a few moments for her to realize why. When she did she was filled with rage and revulsion. Though she knew she couldn't escape so she listened to the arguing men.

"-If she was still a virgin she would've sold for more! Idiot!" The tall man yelled.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?! And your the one who burnt the old lady. We'll be lucky if anyone takes her." The short one yelled back.

"I burnt her in self defense. You burnt the girl because you felt like it. And you cost us a huge bonus!" The tall man snarled and she could see that he had fireballs floating above his hands.

Now that she had time, she noticed that they both wore military uniforms, Not as well maintained as her fathers, but still relatively new. The taller man noticed that she was looking over at them and walked over.

"Hello girly. Nice eye you got there." He said with a smirk.

Akane gave him a silent glare as there was a gag over her mouth.

"Oh let me get that for you. No fire breath, wouldn't want you to get even more damaged would we?" He said charmingly as he removed the gag.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Where's my mom?!" She demanded.

"She's in better shape than you. Well minus an arm. But really, how important are arms anyway?" He said.

Akane ground her teeth and he grabbed her chin.

"Well since you're already spoiled I might as well have a go as well, right?" He asked as he fiddled with his belt.

Akane's rage hit the boiling point and she felt a surge of power wash over her. The chains binding her snapped and she rose to her feet.

Payback time.

Kesuk and Avani walked through the forest as the last rays of daylight were fading.

"Are you sure they went this way?" Avani asked her friend.

He looked over at her with his two solid sky blue eyes and nodded.

"I can't miss their sickening aura. I hope we find them soon. If they find civilians…" He said with a shudder.

Avani smiled to herself. Having a half human half spirit partner was one of the best perks of her job. The two of them had met in republic City after chasing down a group of Bender Supremacists and they had become a team shortly after. Now they hunted down criminals and dragged them to justice. The two they were currently chasing had deserted the Fire Nation army after being conscripted from prison. Kesuk had tracked the two of them from the Capitol by following their obviously sickening aura's. Now they were getting close. She checked to make sure she had her equipment and started tightening her armor. She was wearing a suit reminiscent of the Dai Lee uniform from the days of avatar Aang but with a few modern touches. The metal plates on her arms, legs and chest were made of refined platinum and her hat was a very hard material that Granny Asami had made. She called it Plexi Glas or something… any way the hat was designed so that it could be thrown as a weapon but still light enough that it could function as a hat.

Kesuk on the other hand didn't have any special equipment. Just a blue sleeveless shirt that he always wore, a heavy fur coat wrapped around his waist and fur pants. His hair was braided on one side of his head and the other side was a shaggy mess. He carried a Water Tribe hunting bow on his back with two quivers of arrows. A jug of water rested on his waist. Avani was carrying the food for the both of them along with their tent.

"Do you feel that?" Kesuk asked.

Avani stopped and felt the ground trembling. She pressed her foot into the soil and sensed the tremors source. A few hundred feet ahead their targets were facing a girl.

"Come on. They're here." She said as she took off.

He followed her and they arrived to see the girl walking towards the two men with glowing white eyes. Avani stared.

"Kes, is that…" Avani trailed off.

"The new Avatar. And it looks like they already worked her over." Kesuk said noting her burns.

Avani slammed her foot into the ground and launched a boulder at the two men. They blasted the rock to pieces and the Avatar launched her own volley of stone at her attackers. They were surrounded by stone and dragged to the ground. She held her hands over them and began clenching her fingers, crushing the two men.

"No stop!" Avani yelled.

The avatar looked over with eyes filled with rage.

"Why? They deserve to die for what they did to us!" She yelled with two voices, one young and scared, the other ancient and enraged.

"Akane… please stop this." A voice that was barely audible over the screams of the Avatars victims.

She ran over to a woman who was lying on the ground. She was missing an arm and looked to be in quite a bit of pain. The avatar gently cradled the woman in her arms.

"Mom… I'm sorry. If I'd been here…" The girl said as tears ran down her face and the glow in her eyes faded.

"I'll live dear. Do not kill them. You are better than that." The woman said weakly.

"Kes? You help them ok. I'll get the deserters." Avani said.

Kesuk nodded and ran over to the two women, bending water out of his jug. Avani wrapped the earth around her targets and looked down at them.

"She may not kill you, but step one toe out of line and I will, got it?" She hissed.

The two men nodded and she tightened their stone casings for good measure. Then she walked over to the other three. The older woman was asleep, a calm look on her face. Kesuk was using his water to attempt to repair the girls eye which had been badly burned. When he lowered his hands she blinked a few times and looked around.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you. It's not as good as my right eye but I can see again. Will she be okay?" She asked looking down at her mother.

"Yes. The bleeding was minimal to begin with, and they seemed to have ignored her other than apparently fighting her." Kesuk said.

"Well that's good. I just wish the house had fared as well." She said looking at the smoldering remains of her home.

She stood up and walked over to the ashes looking at the building that had always meant safety and comfort. Kesuk cleared his throat and the girl and Avani looked over to see him facing the opposite direction.

"What is it Kes? Trouble?" Avani asked.

"Uh, no. It's just, a bit to breezy to not be wearing pants tonight." He said awkwardly.

Avani and the girl took a few seconds to process that then she looked over at the girl who remembered that her pants had been removed. She quickly found them, singed and dirty but still in mostly one piece.

"Kes you can turn around now." Avani said with a laugh.

Kesuk turned around and got to his feet. He and Avani walked over to the Avatar who looked at them curiously.

"What?" Avani asked.

"Just, never met anyone from outside the fire nation. You are the eight and ninth people I've ever met." She said.

Avani looked into her eyes. Which was quite difficult seeing as how one of them a glittering white and the other was dark green. She was looking at them with genuine interest. A thought suddenly occurred to Kesuk.

"Wait, so those two jerk bags were the sixth and seventh people you've ever met?" He asked.

"Yep. I didn't know Water Benders had blue eyes like that." She said looking at Kesuk's very odd eyes.

"Uh… most don't. I've got a special… condition." He said looking away quickly so she would stop staring.

Avani stared at the two of them and as humorous as it was she felt bad for Kesuk.

"So, you're the new Avatar? How's it feel?" She asked.

"What's an Avatar?" The girl asked in confusion.

The two mercenary's stared at her in amazement. She obviously knew about the outside world but didn't know about the avatar… she was a strange one indeed.

"The avatar can use all four elements. They are like the international peace keeper." Kesuk said.

"Peace keeper? Really? I'd rather go and help my dad… peace isn't really my thing." She said as she picked up a pair of discarded swords.

Avani and Kesuk watched as she began dancing rhythmically with the blades. It was mesmerizing and they were surprised when she sent a blast of lightning arcing into the trees. When the dust cleared a perfectly straight line had been cut a few dozen feet into the tree line.

"So idiots… glad we stopped her when we did?" Avani called to their two captives.

There was a squeak of fear from the two deserters in their stone prisons and Avani chuckled. The girl looked over at the two of them with electricity still sparking off of her hands.

"By the way, I never caught your names." She said.

"I am Avani, formerly a resident of Republic City." Avani said with a quick bow.

"And I'm Kesuk of the Northern Water Tribe. Pleasure to meet you." Kesuk said.

"My name is Akane. It is my genuine pleasure to meet the two of you. Another thing, do you two know where I should take my mother? I've never left the forest so I'm kind of at a loss." Akane said as she sheathed her swords and walked over.

Avani and Kesuk discussed it for a few seconds and came to an agreement.

"We are heading back to the Capitol to turn in these two. We can help you and your mother get there." Avani said.

"Really? The Capitol city?! Yes!" Akane said happily and she leaped twenty feet into the air.

She looked down and began flailing as she fell. Avani quickly carved out a massive hole and crushed the stone inside into sand. Akane blasted fire from her feet and landed on the sand pile with a thud. She massaged her hip as she walked over.

"How did I do that?" Akane asked.

"I would assume you unintentionally used air bending. That or you were really excited." Kesuk said.

"Let's see." Akane said as she attempted to air bend.

She made a small vortex which promptly caught fire. The vortex sputtered out and Akane frowned.

"I guess it's a bit different than Fire Bending." She said.

"I'll teach you. Now let's get out of here. There's a village a few miles away, we can get some rest and supplies there." Avani said.

"You can airbend?" Akane asked.

"Now but my dad can. He taught me air bending forms. Now let's go. I'll carry everybody." Avani said.

Kesuk and Akane carried Aki, Akane's mother, over to wear the prisoners were. Avani took a deep breath and began a series of motions. The ground cracked in a circle around them and as Avani began a pulling motion the circle began moving across the ground. Soon they were moving along at a rapid rate. Akane smiled as they exited the forest. This was an exciting new world.


End file.
